Lilies
by verveine
Summary: "Just once every year on this exact day, you are allowed to think about me. Every other day, live freely as if I never existed. You have to promise me, okay?" - SxMxK


**_L_**i_l_ie_s  
by: _verveine

**A/N: I just sat down and wrote this for two consecutive hours straight. I have no idea what came over me; it was kind of like an epiphany. These are the types of stories I used to write 2 years ago- dark and depressing. Tell me: do you guys like depressing/deep/dark stories better or happy/fluffy/light stories better? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any characters in Soul Eater. I do own my own story though.**

* * *

Maka woke up with a startling jolt, her palms sweaty and shaking. She looked out the frosted window from her bed. Nothing was out of the ordinary; it was yet another bleak winter day. She glanced at the clock.

12 o' clock.

She had slept way past the time she usually woke up. There was a suffocating feeling inside the room and a throbbing pain in her chest. She decided what she needed was some fresh air. Ignoring the boy with the jet black hair lying next to her, she got up and threw on some casual clothes. Not wanting to wake up her acquaintance who was fast asleep, she quietly put on her coat and left the building with nothing but her purse and keys.

She didn't know what she was doing outside at such a cold weather. She had acted on impulse again, following wherever her emotions took her. She mindlessly walked around town, and eventually she found herself riding on a bus, leading down a familiar route...

When she got off, she saw herself face to face with the past. She smiled as she saw the familiar big, black, worn-out building that she had spent her teenage years in: Death Weapon Meister Academy.

She found herself walking up the tedious stairs, and all her thoughts were on how much the school had changed since she last saw it, that she didn't notice there was someone in front of her until she bumped right into him and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" Maka yelled, rubbing her head.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She heard the voice gently apologize. He held his hand out, but she ignored it. _That voice_.

She looked up slowly and as she met his deep crimson eyes, the blood inside of her drained.

Her heart stopped.

"Soul!" She asked him, not sure if it was really him in front of her.

"Oh wow! Maka!" He confirmed, as she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Soul!" She cried out, hugging him tightly. He laughed, as he returned the embrace. "How long has it been?"

"Ha, around five years?" He estimated, grinning that crooked smile of his that she loved so much.

"Wow, it's been that long..." She gasped. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know. I've just been hanging out here and there." He smiled, looking her over. "You've really grown a lot, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you look exactly the same!" She returned the smile. "I don't know why I'm here, there was this intense feeling in my body that eventually led me here. I guess we still have an immensely strong soul bond, seeing how it led me to you."

"Of course." Soul conceitedly replied. "We were quite the team back then."

"Yeah..." Her bright green eyes dimmed at his words. _Back then_.

"So what are you up to now?" Soul asked, changing the rather touchy subject. "Anyone you're seeing?" He smirked.

"Ah..." Maka uncomfortably answered, unsure if she wanted him to know. "I...I'm kind of seeing Kid now." She confessed, unable to look him in the eye.

His eyes deepened, and its sparkling ruby color had traces of pain and hurt hidden in them.

"Cool. He was always looking after you, I'm glad to see it worked out in the end." Soul sorrowfully smiled at Maka. Maka had known Soul for four whole years. She knew he didn't mean those words.

There was an uncomfortable silence, when Soul suddenly took Maka by the hand.

"Anyways," he cheerfully said, trying to lift up the mood. "Why don't we take a tour around the school? For old time's sake!"

Her troubled expression brightened, as she held on tightly to his hand.

"Sure!"

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

The raven haired boy woke up in panic.

_Where was she? _

When he saw that she wasn't lying next to him, he assumed that she had gone to the bathroom or something. When he called out her name, and she didn't reply, he started to panic.

_Where was she?_

He got his answer when he glanced at the calendar hanging up on the purple walls of their room.

"Shit..." He mumbled to himself, brushing away the locks of hair covering his face to show a pair of melancholy gold orbs. "How could I fucking forget? It's that time of year again..."

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

Maka was thoroughly enjoying herself. They spent the last three hours walking down memory lane together. They were able to sneak into the school through the windows, and were relieved to see that no one was there. They visited their old classrooms, doodled on the chalkboard, and raced down the hallway together. They went to the library that Maka had been so fond of in her earlier days, and Soul teased her about the times she always took books without permission. They went to the music room, and Maka forced Soul to play a piece for her.

The last place they visited was a bench under a huge oak tree that was currently covered in frozen snow. It was where they had spent the majority of their lunch period. It was also where...

"Yay!" Maka shrieked in happiness.

"What is it?" Soul asked, looking at her lit up expression in amusement._ She still acted like a little kid_.

"Look!" Maka happily cried, pointing her fingers to the bottom of the bench. Soul looked at her questioningly, but looked under the bench nonetheless.

The initials "M & S" were engraved under the wooden bench. Soul smiled widely, as he gently traced the letters over with his pale fingers.

"Wow, this is still here?" He said in disbelief, his smile not leaving his face.

"Of course it is!" Maka triumphantly replied. "Who would dare erase us? The initials better still be there!"

Soul smiled at Maka but said nothing.

"Soul..." Maka hesitantly started. She wanted to ask him a question that had been bugging her immensely since they arrived at the bench.

"Yeah?" He encouraged her to continue.

"Do you..." She took a deep breath. "Do you remember the promise you made with me the day we carved our names in here?"

His scarlet eyes turned many shades darker, and his expression got grimmer.

"I promised you that I would protect you, keep you safe forever."

_He remembered._

"I'm sorry for not being able to keep that promise."

_He apologized. _

"It's...it's okay." She lied, her emerald eyes sadly looking down at him.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

Kid dialed Maka's cellphone number once again, as he ran to the nearest bus stop. Her phone automatically went to voicemail, and his eyes hardened.

"Where are you now, Maka?" He whispered to himself.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

After secretly crashing into their old school, Soul decided to take Maka out for dinner. He bought her her favorite food, and Maka felt guilty for eating because he didn't order anything for himself. He told her he wasn't hungry at all and just watching her eat was fulfilling.

After dinner, they walked around town, visiting stores and trying on various clothes. They walked by a flower shop with an enticing aroma, and Maka bought a bunch of white lilies. The white purity of the flowers quickly absorbed her attention, and something in her told her that she should get them.

It was almost midnight when Soul and Maka decided to take a break. It was completely dark outside, and the stars were their only source of light. They walked slowly through the roads holding hands. Although Maka should have been freezing from the cold, the huge happiness that grew in her heart made her whole body feel warm.

_And then he let go. _

"Huh?" Maka asked, feeling the cold wind whip her hands harshly.

"Maka, it's time for me to go." Soul told her, not once looking back at her.

"What are you talking about?" Maka asked, panic rushing through the course of her body. She tightly gripped the lilies in her hand.

"It was nice to see you again after so long." He turned around, so he was face to face with her. The mourning smile on his face scared Maka terribly. He filled the gap between them and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much, I'm so glad I got to see you again." Her head felt dizzy, and she didn't want him to continue. "But I can't stay here." He let go of her.

"Wait!" Maka cried, her whole body trembling from fear rather than the intense low temperature. She held him by his shoulders with her shaking hands. She looked at him with an equally broken down face that he had on.

"W-Why are you leaving?" Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes. That single question arose more questions in her head and before she knew it, all the questions buried down inside of her bursted out like a dam. "Where are you going again? Why did you leave me that time five years ago? It-it killed me inside...it _crushed_ me. W-why did you break your promise? You promised forever! You promised me forever! You promised an _us_ forever!"

"I'm sorry."

"No!" She screamed, tightening her grip on him. "Don't say you're sorry! Tell me you're not going to leave!"

The moonlight shone on Soul's face, revealing a face suffered in pain. He didn't reply.

"Don't leave..." She begged, tears streaming down her face. "Stay with me...don't leave me again...don't leave me all alone again..."

"Kid's there for you." Soul reminded her sadly, softly wiping the tears away from her pale face.

"But I don't love him." Maka finally admitted, fresh tears falling down her face. "I-I love you, Soul. I love you so much Soul. I-I remember the last words I told you were that I hate you, but I didn't mean that at all. P-please don't think that." She whined in pain, grabbing the locks of her blonde hair and pulling them.

He gently stopped her hands, and whispered, "I know, Maka. I never once thought you hated me."

"So why can't we be together?" She wailed. "I don't think I can live another day without you, don't you love me?"

"I do." Soul confirmed in a restricted, yet distressed voice.

"So then _why_?"

"Maka, it's too late." Soul said, turning away from her. He started to walk away in the darkness of the night.

"It's never too late!" She called back, her feet frozen in place.

_Why couldn't she move? _

Her head was screaming at her to move, but her body wouldn't function.

"Wait!" Maka howled in desperation, reaching her hands out in the middle of the darkness.

_His figure was getting smaller. _

"Soul! Wait!" Maka fell down to the ground, her hands still reaching out for him. "Soul, wait for me, please Soul!"

"...Maka?" a familiar but unwanted voice shattered into the thick layer of darkness.

"K-Kid?"

"I knew you would be here," Kid gently whispered. "It's cold. Let's go home." He tried to put his coat on top of her, but she pushed it away.

"Kid, please help me," Maka pleaded, grabbing hopelessly at his jacket with her trembling hands. "Soul was here, and he just left me. I want- I need to see him. Please find him, he couldn't have gone far."

"Maka, stop."

"Please, Kid. Please help me." She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were swollen, and her voice was raspy from all the yelling. "Find Soul..."

"Maka..."

"Kid! Hurry, before he gets far! Hurry!"

"Maka..."

"Kid, what are you doing? Go, please go! Please, please go!" Maka hysterically bawled.

"Maka, you have to stop." Kid harshly said, roughly grabbing her shoulders.

"Why won't you go?" She whined, her eyes bloodshot and looking borderline insane.

"Because Soul is _dead _Maka."

Maka looked up at him, her eyes filled with horror. She dropped the lilies that were in her hands in shock.

"That's not funny Kid." Maka glared at Kid in such a threatening way that it made him shiver. She didn't look like the same Maka he knew. "Don't fucking even joke around with that sort of stuff."

Kid looked at her with pitiful eyes. "Maka, Soul has been dead for the past five years. He died protecting you from that Kishin, remember? You are standing right in front of his grave right now."

"What are you fucking talking about?" Maka questioned, not breaking away from her denial. Kid said nothing but sat down on the ground with her. He pointed at a gray object that was in front of her.

She rubbed her eyes together to brush away the tears so she could see clearer. And there she saw the grave tombstone.

**R.I.P. Soul Eater Evans **

**[1993 - 2010] **

"Every year at this exact date, you run away somewhere. I can't find you for hours, but near midnight, I can always find you here at his graveyard. You must have subconsciously known this was where you were coming to, you bought those lilies."

She glanced at the lilies that had fallen on the floor.

Lilies; _the flower of death_.

At that moment, the memories she had been carefully blocking out flooded in. The blood, the crying, the numbness. She thought about all the hints he had given her throughout their time together, reminding her that he was gone and to deeply treasure their limited time together, but she was too slow.

_"Oh, you know. I've just been hanging out here and there."_

_"I'm sorry for not being able to keep that promise." _

_"Maka, it's time for me to go."_

_"I can't stay here."_

"He's...he's really gone." Maka finally realized, after fifteen minutes of complete silence.

"Yes." Kid replied with an extremely light voice. He gently put his arms over her shoulders.

"I...I _still_ love him."

"You do."

"I...I'll _always _love him."

"You will."

"I...I'll _never_ forget him."

"You won't."

She huddled into a tiny ball, and started hugging the thick slab of stone in front of her.

When the clock hit exactly midnight, and she had fallen fast asleep on top of Soul's tombstone, Kid took her in his hands and carried her home.

Tomorrow, she would be back to normal. She always went back to normal the next day, as if nothing had happened.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

_"Soul, Soul!" Maka cried, hugging the dying boy in front of her. The blood gushing out of his wound dyed her intense ivory coat a deep red. _

_"Maka," he managed to slip out, smiling at her, despite the overwhelming pain in his chest. _

_"You're going to be okay," she reassured him, trying her best to smile. He could see the panic in her eyes, as she started to rip off material of her own shirt to bandage his wide gash. _

_"Maka, listen to me," Soul started, cupping his hands on her cheek. She looked up, her face smeared with blood that didn't belong to her. When she saw the look on his face, her eyes filled with terror. "I'm not going to make it." _

_A look of paralyzing pain crossed her features. "No, Soul, don't say that," she ordered him, continuing to bandage his wounds. "Don't ever say that." _

_"Maka," he sternly stated, stopping her hands from trying to stop the bleeding. "I know when death is calling me, and it's now. Listen to me. I'm not going to make it, but you can't ever blame yourself for this."_

_Her glassy forest green eyes stared widely at him. She felt numb, and panic terrorized her whole body. _

_"But you promised forever," she reminded him, her hands quivering. _

_"I'm sorry Maka," he smiled sadly, as more warm, red liquid ran down his body. "Promise me you won't blame yourself for this, that you'll forget about me." _

_"No!" She quickly refused. "Why would I forget about you when you're clearly going to live?" _

_"Maka, I don't have much time left."_

___Somewhere deep inside, they both knew that he wasn't going to make it. She just didn't know how to face the facts when it hit her._  


_"Why should I forget about you?" She cried, finally understanding that he was going to leave her soon._

_"I don't want you to live in regret all the time," he told her with a broken smile. "Please just forget about me. Forget about us." _

_"I can't do that," she whimpered, tightly grasping his head against her chest. "How can I forget you, Soul? How can you even force me to promise you something like that?" _

_"Then just one day," he negotiated, slowly closing his eyes. It was getting hard for him to open his eyes. "Just once every year on this exact day, you are allowed to think about me. Every other day, live freely as if I never existed. You have to promise me, okay?" _

_"I hate you," she spat, hating that he was forcing her to promise him something that would internally crush her inside. But she quickly regretted it the moment she said it._

_"I love you too," he smiled._

**And then his pulse stopped. **

And to her, the whole world stopped with him. She was at a loss of words, and she couldn't digest what happened. All she felt was numbness, and the world started to distort in funky angles. When the impact of his death finally did hit her, she threw up.

**And then the world around her crumbled down before it went completely black.**

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

_"Just once every year on this exact day, you are allowed to think about me.  
Every other day, live freely as if I never existed.  
You have to promise me, okay?" _

She was still keeping her promise.

X**o**xOx**o**_Xo_xO**x**

* * *

**A/N: Although yes, I do like Kid and Maka to a certain extent, I only added Kid into the story because I felt like no one else could really take that spot. Review please! **


End file.
